


Freewood Shuffle

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sappy mushy gooeyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set music to shuffle, write some stories that come about from it, with a Freewood theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freewood Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done these usually when I need a little practice in writing, so here’s another set to the Freewood theme :P 
> 
> Basically I set my computer’s music folder to shuffle, and according to the song, I write something. Doesn’t always correspond with the lyrics, sometimes just the feel of the music.. 
> 
> So here we go. :)
> 
> Warnings: Character Death in one, and sappy mushy gooeyness in others. Eww happiness D:<

**Lose Control - Maria Mena**

Two weeks, Gavin had been basically doing every less than subtle thing to show Ryan just how ‘amazing’ a boyfriend he’d make. And yet each time, wither whatever he was doing, he managed to screw it up in some way. And while Gavin seemed to be a little downtrodden each time something went aray, the mood never lasted long, and soon Gavin was up and about hatching some new master plan.

It started with the ‘Lovely Ryan’ written on his desk. In which he was promptly scolded by Geoff, even after Ryan had said it was ok, and that he didn’t mind.

Next was the sandwich that was left in the fridge with his name on it. He never did get to eat it, as a certain sandwich thief named Burnie got to it before him. Listening to Gavin whine to Burnie about it as he was walking from the AH office, to his desk.

It finally ended when Ryan came home one night, after staying late, to see a soaking wet Gavin and a very moist pizza box, sitting on his doorstep. Poor Gavin looked absolutely miserable sitting in the rain, until he saw Ryan pull in the driveway. 

Quickly getting out of his car Ryan, ran to the door, unlocking it, and ushering Gavin inside, soggy pizza and all. 

"Gavin, what are you doing? It’s pouring out." Ryan went about, heading to his linen closet to grab a few towels to dry Gavin off, whilst setting the destroyed pizza in the sink. 

"I thought I’d suprise you with pizza. I had Geoff drop me off and well, you weren’t home. I’m sorry," Gavin trailed off, staring at the small puddle forming under where he was standing inside the door. Making a small noise of surprise when a towel dropped over his head, and Ryan ruffled his hair. 

"Look Gavin, I appreciate what you’re doing, but all you have to do is ask." Lifting the towel, cheeks flushed as Gavin looked up to Ryan nervously. 

"Ryan would you like to go on a date with me?" His only answer was a warm pair of lips on his, the corners tilted up with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

**Alice Human Sacrifice - Vocaloid**

Walking along the twisting dark woods was not exactly what he had planned for his day. Then again falling down a rabbit hole wasn’t exactly what he had planned for today either… or any day for that matter. The trees of this area held no green leaves, frankly nothing in this area seemed to have any color besides the red petals on the ground. 

The red petals that looked surprisingly like the color of blood, even slightly moist. And why he was choosing to follow something that appeared to be blood was really beyond him. But follow them he did, in hopes of maybe finding someone in this strange place. 

And find someone he did. 

For there not far in front of him, was what appeared to be a jail cell. One singular cell, not made of any metal but merely twining vines, riddled with thorns. He saw the blue eyes watching him before he ever saw the person behind the bars. The eyes that seemed to pull him ever closer to the bars made of vines. 

"Oh little Alice, how far from home you are," the voice, smooth as velvet said from the dark. The crunching of leaves the only sounds after, as the person inside the strange prison stepped closer and into the light.

"Gavin, my name is Gavin." Stopping near the bars, he watched the person emerge into the light. A man, handsome by anyone’s standards. Blonde sweeping hair, strong looking muscles, blue eyes that Gavin had already lost himself to, and a smile that promised so many things, one of which was death. 

"Well Gavin," the man spoke again, walking towards him, Gavin watching in slight horror as the vines began to move away as he moved closer. Giving way to allow the man to walk right through, grabbing Gavin’s face before he could move away. "Welcome to wonderland…"

 

* * *

 

**Breathing - Lifehouse**

Ryan sighed, sitting on the right side of the bed, watching as Gavin sobbed. Loud, or what would have been loud had he not buried his face in a pillow, heartbroken sobs. Reaching a hand out to comfort him, he got halfway before he pulled his hand back sighing. It would do nothing but upset him to try and comfort the younger one at this point. 

He was supposed to be at peace, yet he wasn’t. There was nothing peaceful about watching the person you love fall apart more and more day after day, night after night. 

Geoff had offered for Gavin to come back home, but Gavin had refused, no matter how much Ryan wished he would have. It wasn’t healthy what Gavin was doing now. He was pushing away everyone, falling farther into his own despair with each passing day. Ryan was grateful no one seemed to take it to heart, and no one pushed Gavin away in turn. Ryan could do nothing but hope someone would eventually be able to pull Gavin back to his feet, since he no longer could. 

Walking around the bed to look down at Gavin as his tears soaked through the material. 

"I can’t do this alone Ry, please," Gavin whispered, pulling the large sweater of Ryan’s closer to himself. It was summer, and Ryan could only imagine he was warm, shirtless under it as he was, but Gavin had gone through all his shirts at this point. After he had passed, Gavin had worn every shirt of his to sleep in, until they lost their scent, before moving onto the next. 

Ryan sat heavily, or as heavily as one without weight could, on the floor, watching Gavin, wishing he could speak to him, hold him, comfort him, something. 

He could have passed on already, had seen his ‘door’ so to speak, but he neglected to take it. He didn’t care if he never got another chance, he had to stay with Gavin. He was fine to sit outside heaven’s door, just to listen to Gavin breathing. 

It was a three weeks of watching Gavin cry himself to sleep every night before suddenly, he wasn’t the only one in the room with Gavin. He couldn’t have been more happy to see when Geoff and Griffon walked into the bedroom he shared with Gavin. Griffon knelt on the floor next to where Ryan sat gently brushing the tears from the young Brit’s face, as Geoff sat on the bed next to him rubbing his arm soothingly. 

"Gavin, sweetie, are you sure you don’t want to come home with us," Griffon asked gingerly, resting her palm against Gavin’s tear stained cheek.

"I- I can’t. I don’t want Ryan to be- be alone," Gavin mumbled into the pillow, his answer broken by small hiccuped sobs. Ryan would have cried if he thought he was capable. He knew Gavin could have had no idea his spirit was here, but Gavin had hoped that his spirit would be here if anywhere if it was stuck here on earth… and for him to not want Ryan to be lonely? Gavin was a saint, a true angel on earth if ever there was one. 

"Ok bud," Geoff began, looking towards his wife who gave a small nod. "Then can we stay here with you? We want to help you, but we can’t do that when we’re away from you. Is that ok?" 

This only received silence, before a small nod from Gavin. 

That night, Ryan watched a little happier, as Gavin was enveloped by Geoff and Griffon, knowing that finally Gavin could begin to heal. 

 

* * *

 

**Love Is Enough - Days Difference**

With a frustrated groan, Gavin slammed his head down onto his broken desk, trying to ignore Michael’s laughter at the “Render Failed” on Gavin’s screen. He had so many problems with editing this video as is, rendering failure was really not something he wanted to deal with at this point. Picking his head up, he was just about to punch his desk, when a larger hand rested on his shoulder, as the other hand moved to the “Ok” and then “Render” button on his computer. 

"Just take a breath, and try again. No sense getting pissed," he heard from above him as Ryan gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Gavin smiled tilting his head back to see Ryan, amazed at how quickly his bad mood was vanishing already. 

Staring into the mirror, Gavin placed a hand over his nose, hiding it from his reflection as he took in his appearance without his nose. I mean, sure it was slightly bigger, and a little crooked from having broken it, but it wasn’t that bad. Was it? Sure the guys teased him, but that was all lighthearted joking. Well, at least he thinks it is. 

"Stop it," Ryan said gently as he walked up behind Gavin, wrapping one arm around his waist, using his other hand to pull Gavin’s hand away from his nose. Placing a kiss on his shoulder as they both stood in front of the mirror, watching each other through it. "I love you, and part of you, is your nose. Your face just wouldn’t be the same without it." Turning Gavin’s head a bit, he placed a small kiss to the tip of his nose, before hugging him tightly to him.

 

* * *

 

**Never Stop - Safety Suit**

Ryan smiled as he rested his hands on Gavin’s hips, swaying slowly and gently, enjoying the large smile of Gavin’s. Neither one could keep the smile off their face, and they were both convinced they’d never stop smiling at this point. 

Gavin rested his head on Ryan’s chest as they danced a bit closer, Gavin enjoying Ryan’s quiet singing. Ryan had always been a bit embarrassed, knowing he wasn’t the greatest of singers, but it was something that Gavin loved to hear, and who was he to deny Gavin anything today. 

_I will never stop losing my breath,_

_Every time I see you looking back at me,_

Gavin smiled, enjoying the way Ryan’s singing seemed to flow through his whole body, feeling his chest vibrate with every word. Gavin humming along himself, enjoying the way their voices mingled, and it sounded beautiful. At least to Gavin and Ryan at least, and really that was all that mattered to them. 

_You still get my heart racing,_

_You still get my heart racing for you._

Ryan pulled back, pressing a small kiss to Gavin’s lips as the song continued on without their added vocals. Only just tearing his eyes away from Gavin as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"All right, you can’t hog him all night Ryan. You get to spend your life with him, let me have a dance before you tear my baby away from me," Griffon joked, even as Ryan stepped back to allow her room to steal Gavin away from him. He watched as Gavin and Griffon went about dancing, while Geoff came to stand beside him.

"How did we ever get lucky enough to land those two Geoff?" Geoff merely chuckled, resting a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

"I don’t know about you, Ryan, but I am handsome as dicks, that’s how I got Griffon," Geoff said as he gave a gentle squeeze on Ryan’s shoulder. "Congratulations Ryan. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy." Ryan nodded, watching as Gavin caught his eye as he continued his dance with Griffon, giving a small wave, his ring catching the light just right. A joyous reminder of the marriage that had taken place mere hours ago, to join the two in what would be a long, happy life together…

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUUUURRRRRRR I sat there with the ending on the last one there for like.. 15 minutes. I couldn’t think of a good ending. Fuck it.. it’s 2am.. I’m going to bed


End file.
